


You Got the Bang, I Got the Boom

by ASAJONES



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark Humor, High School Drama, M/M, Misunderstandings, No one is really thinking about murdering people, Stupid dramatic teenagers, The tropes are strong with this one, spiteful Timmy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASAJONES/pseuds/ASAJONES
Summary: He was not going to take revenge on Nick. He gave zero fucks about Nick. No, he was going to take revenge on the  person responsible for all this shit in the first place. The person that made his neurons go bye bye and for whom he ended up, like an idiot in love, writing a diary filled with dozens of musing  about his stupid infatuation.





	You Got the Bang, I Got the Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulging nonsense.

 

They say everybody has a secret they'd willingly die for before letting it see the light of day. Yet, perhaps the worst kind of secrets are things we are so afraid to have in public, we would not die but kill for. In this particular case, Timmy was about to murder somebody, and that person had earned the right of a slow and painful death.

 

-I don't like that face- Lucas intervened, looking at him worriedly. -That's your "I'm about to make bad things worse" face

 

Timmy turned to look at his best friend, and with a twisted smile muttered:

 

 

-Oh the worst is yet to come for sure -his gaze fixed again, like the rest of eyes in that place, on the scene that had unraveled a couple of minutes ago, and which uproar had already spread throughout the cafeteria.

 

 

About 20 meters away, on the central table, Nick Delli Santi held in his hands a black object with silver edges. An object Timothee had lost not long ago and which loss had given him more than a couple sleepless nights. Timmy wasn't religious, but he had caught himself praying, to any deity out there, that said object had been discarded in some trash can, or that it had already been incinerated in a landfill, a place where its contents would never reach the eyes of anyone.

 

It was his fucking diary

 

And fucking Delli Santi was reading it aloud, pausing to dry the tears on his eyes. The fucking clown couldn't go on for more than a few lines without bursting into shrieks of laughter.

 

 

-I got this- Saoirse whispered in his ear - on Thursday night we go to the usual bar where these assholes hang, sneak out the backdoor to the parking lot, tamper with the brakes of Delli Santi's car and voila, a terrible accident! One less asshole in this world, drinks on me if we make it right.-

 

-I'm not after Delli Santi Sersh- Timmy said in a dark tone

 

 

And that was something he was very definitive about. He was not going to take revenge on Nick. He gave zero fucks about Nick. No, he was going to take revenge on the person responsible for all this in the first place. The person that made his neurons go bye bye and for whom he ended up, like an idiot in love, writing a diary filled with dozens of musing about his stupid infatuation

 

Armie,

 

Oh, Timothee had never felt so much rage in his life, cause now everything made sense, and while Delli Santi's laughter made his teeth grind, Armie's idiotic unsettled face was tearing his brain apart and making his blood boil like nothing before ever had. What was happening to his heart? ha, that one could go straight to hell, thank you very much.

 

 

\- Armie, my dear Armie, - An increasingly unbearable Nick burst out laughing - Sonnets have been written, Liras, odes, decimas, but none, absolutely none, can compare to the proficiency of your admirer, - more laughter - You are just so irresistible, some poor lovesick fool couldn't help themselves and had to write about it to delight us all. If only they were brave enough to come out!

 

 

-Shut the fuck up Nick- Armie's voice echoed loudly. It didn't look like he was enjoying the whole spectacle, perhaps he was ashamed people were associated him with something so embarrassing. But he said nothing else, allowing his friend to reach for him and give him a playful squeeze on the shoulder.

 

 

-I just know you're the fucking master Armie Hammer- 

 

 

Armie's gaze landed on Timmy, eyes seemed to be pleading for something Timmy was 100% not going to grant.

 

 

-You're a fucking bastard- Timmy glared -But this isn't over just yet. I also have something to show about you and I intend to shatter you with it. - He thought bitterly.

 

 

There is no way to know who wrote on that diary, right? - Lucas tried, conciliatory- Then let's do nothing about it, let's not bring attention to ourselves.- He gave Timmy a sympathetic look- I'm sure is for the best, now you have definitive proof he's an asshole.

 

 

No and yes- Timmy said- He is definitely an asshole, but he is about to get a taste of his own medicine. Follow me.

 

* * *

 

People did pretty stupid things when they fall in love

 

Be it spending hours dreaming impossible scenarios in their heads about  _them_

 

Or walking the same streets several times a week with the hope of running into  _them_

 

Or changing plans at the last minute to casually end up at the same place as  _them_

 

Or stalking certain accounts on social media, be it friends, family, first grade teachers, pet veterinarians... looking for traces of _them_.

 

Timmy had done all that, but not content with being so pathetic, he had also recorded in writing, not one, not two, but a couple of dozen of musings about his feelings towards that someone (who will never be named again).

 

But the worst, the most unforgivable thing he'd done when he had fallen in love was believing his own fantasies, and disconnecting from his head the fact that the disappearance of his diary and the change on behavior of _the unnameable_ were clearly related.

 

 

Overnight, Hammer had shown ... interest

 

Exhibit A:

 

  
Timmy struggling to reach a book on the highest shelve of the library? Suddenly Hammer was there, helping Timmy out, inquiring about Timmy's choice. Had he read the book before? Armie Had always been curious about the author but felt he couldn't understand half the things that were written. Sometimes he wished this people were more straight forward, less dependent on metaphors. Sometimes you just have to say what you mean in the clearest way possible and leave no space for misunderstandings- his voice had acquired a serious tone while rambling.

 

  
-This is a physics book- Timmy eyed him cautiously. Other than his palms sweating an ocean and having no fucking clue about what was going on, he was doing great, nothing to worry about.

 

  
-Oh, of course- Armie tried to save face by laughing carelessly and sounding gobsmacked- I swear there's a poet somewhere with a very similar name. - charming smile on full mode- I didn't know you liked Physics, always though you were more into literature for some reason.- he added

 

  
Okay, something weird was going on here and Timmy had one simple rule on how to act when facing terrifying scenarios: just pretend you don't give a shit and retreat as fast as you can.

 

  
-I am not into literature or poetry- he said dismissively- but thanks for the book.

 

  
He went out the library without another look and kept on walking until he was face to face with Lucas and Sersh.

 

-What's going on pony?- Of course she would pick his mood up right away

 

  
-I may need someone to punch me in the face right about now - Timmy sighted defeated.

 

* * *

 

Exhibit B:

  
Days went by and meetings in the library became more and more frequent. Armie had chosen to sit on the study table next to Timmy. And he would usually just watch Timmy write, his body practically reclining into Timmy's notebook.

 

  
What?- Timmy's voice came out more exasperatedly than intended, but hey, try having your crush acting all weird around you for a couple of days. See If you don't lose it by then.

 

  
-Your handwriting- Armie sounded disappointed somehow.

 

-What about it?-

 

  
-It's not how I imagined it- And this! Fucking this should have been enough to raise some red flags in Timmy's head, but has your brain ever short circuited in such a way you can't connect point a to b?

 

Common sense? What was that?

 

  
-Why would you think about my handwriting?- Timmy inquired challenging.

 

  
-Just cause I was raised on the Cayman Islands- Armie offered.

 

  
For a couple of minutes everything went really quiet. What the fuck did the Cayman Islands had to do with Timmy's handwriting?

 

  
\- My god you are fucking strange- Timmy said completely at awe at how bizarre this whole situation was. Then Armie laughed warmly at Timmy's comment and Ugh, was this really happening? was he having weird ass conversations with Armie Hammer. Was Armie really smiling at him in that way that made his heart go into overdrive?

 

  
-I am weird, you have no idea- Armie replied teasingly. - It's your French last name. I have this idea you come from France and that you always write in cursive. I don't really know why. It just suits you, in my mind- There was something Armie wasn't telling him, but at this point he was far too gone and floating to care.

 

-What does that have to do with the Cayman Islands?- Timmy asked, feeling the heat on his cheeks rising.

  
-They are a British Colony, we are taught to write in cursive-

 

-My dad is French, but I was born and raised here- Timmy was all flush at this point, his voice small and all his attention back to his notes- I do write in cursive- he added- I just don't use it very often.

 

  
He could still feel Armie's eyes on him,

 

  
-Seems like we have something in common- Armie whispered, and there was some sort of excitement in his voice that made Timmy shiver at his words.

 

-It looks like we do-

 

  
I would love to get to know you better- Armie said.

 

  
And Timmy couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. What was happening? He had no clue and yet his legs felt funny. He didn't know if he'd be able to stand.

 

If only he knew where his dairy was. He needed to do some serious writing right about now.

 

* * *

 

 

-What are we doing here?- Lucas asked, still sounding nervous about the whole thing.

 

  
-I am about to show you something I swore I would never let anyone see, but since I don't give a shit about Hammer anymore. I think the whole school should know about this story of his.

 

  
Timmy opened the desired file and smiled in satisfaction when both his friends gasped behind him.

 

  
-Where did you find it?- Saoirse asked

 

  
-That guy's old Flickr account- Timmy responded- It's all deleted now.

 

-You are not planning on...-

 

  
-Yes I am-

 

  
-Tim, can you think about this for a while? There's no coming back if you do this-

 

  
He had thought  about it. For all of 13 seconds. It was this or killing Armie, and he didn't want to go to prison, no for that idiot anyway, this was the better option.

 

  
He wanted Armie to feel the same shame he'd felt when something so deep, so precious inside him had been exposed and ridiculed in such a cruel way. He wanted Armie to feel betrayed. Any ounce of trust that had existed between them utterly destroyed. Only then would he be free of Armie. He needed to hate him and be hated in return. Indifference and pity wouldn't be enough.

 

-He could say it's photoshopped, or that's not even him.- Saoirse, who a few minutes ago was willing to bury a body for him, warned him cautiously. Both his friends seemed to be trying to reason with him now.

 

-Look, I know this is shitty, but what about what Hammer has been doing to me eh? Asshole was trying to get close cause he knew I had written on that diary, he even wanted my handwriting as proof. And what for? To mock me in front of his friends and have them read my stuff in front of the whole school. He needs to pay for this, and I just happen to have something to make him pay. I'm just delivering justice-

 

 

-He may try to get back at you and prove you wrote that diary- Lucas interjected. 

 

 

-That's why I am getting the diary back first- Timmy said and clicked on the print icon.

 

* * *

 

 

The plan was simple. Timmy was going to sneak in, get his diary back and hang a couple of  posters in the locker room. Let Armie's first embarrassment be in front of his friends. Lucas and Saoirse were keeping an eye on the door and would let him know if someone was coming.

 

-It's not fucking here- Timmy grunted frustrated when he couldn't find his diary in Armie's or Delli Santi's bag. Thankfully no one actually locked their stuff around here. 

 

-Maybe is in one of their lockers downstairs- Lucas provided, anxiously wanting to get away.

 

-No, they left the cafeteria straight for the gym, it must be here somewhere.- Timmy looked around, frantically searching for any indication where his diary could be. He moved away from the bags and went to look under the benches, maybe it had fallen, he reasoned.

 

Fuck someone is... fuck hide- Saoirse and Lucas went inside a changing stall, able to move freely since they weren't bent over with their heads half way stuck under a bench, one hand holding a bunch of prints he hadn't wanted to leave around.

 

Timmy fell on his ass, and was immediately  greeted by a pair of familiar blue eyes. Evidence of what he'd just been doing everywhere in the locker room. Armie looked at him, confused for a couple of seconds, then took in the state of the place and realization hit him, a stupid smile plastering across his face.

 

 

-Ha! I knew it was you!- Armie advanced, towering over him in three long steps. 

 

 

I don't know what you are talking about- Timmy looked him right in the eye, defiant.  Armie grabbed his arm and lifted him up with incredible ease. 

 

  
This-From his track suit Armie took out Timmy's diary-  You are the one who wrote this- he voiced triumphantly, never letting go of Timmy's arm.

 

 

Watching that smug face renewed Timmy's thirst for revenge. He curled his hand around the piece of paper that would grant him his wish.

 

Armie's eyes followed the movement on his limb, eyes curios as to what Timmy was holding.

 

 

-What do you have there?- Armie asked, all his attention on the roll in Timmy's hand.

 

 

-Nothing- Timmy answered. Trying to free himself from Armie's grip. He was so close to achieving what he wanted, what he needed. Fucking Hammer wasn't gonna take it away from him again. He looked him dead in the eye with a furious resolve that left no place for warmth or kindness. Armie was taken aback by the fury in Timmy's eyes and just when he was about to say something, Timmy did it.

 

 

He stomped on Armie's feet with all his body's strength, 

 

 

and ran away.

 

&&&&&&


End file.
